


one kiss is all it takes

by corneliaspov



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HWFF, Fluff, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, Jihoon is confused, Kisses, Light Tension, M/M, Mentioned Junhao, Seventeen - Freeform, clumsy jihoon, happy endings, ice cubes, idk how this plot ended up in my head, side jeongcheol, soonyoung is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaspov/pseuds/corneliaspov
Summary: "Mom said kisses make the pain go away""Aren't we too old for that?"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	one kiss is all it takes

Clumsy was never in Jihoon’s vocabulary.

Ever since he was young, he learned how to remain himself composed and avoid unnecessary accidents that could potentially scar his body. However, it was never like that all the time. Sometimes, he just can’t avoid these circumstances.

At least, he’s not as close to Mingyu being a walking disaster. He thinks.

He was just walking around his apartment looking for his lyric sheets. With the amount of lyric sheets present plus the piles of dance notes from his roommate, Soonyoung; it was impossible to find. But he had no choice since he needed it for his lectures.

With a huff, he scavenged around his work desk for these such notes that he needed. Blame on him for not labelling the papers and maybe keeping them in one place neatly.

“Still no luck?” Soonyoung came from behind and handed him a glass of juice he got from their fridge. “What do you think?” Jihoon sighed as he drank the juice in one go.

Soonyoung then gazed on his table and then on the papers on Jihoon’s side table. And also, the ones on his bed and on the shelves around his room.

“Have you checked outside?” Sooyoung asked as he figured it was a bit hopeless inside his room. He will try his luck outside but then, both of their sheets were mixed up. Jihoon then stood up and went out of his room with Soonyoung in tow.

He looked through the papers on the couch where a big pile sits on the floor next to it. _Highlight dance notes, Festival dance notes, Miracle lyric sheet, Holiday lyrics…._ and yet he couldn’t find his desired lyric notes.

He stood up from the floor and power walked to the kitchen where a few other notes were perched above the refrigerator. He was too engrossed in stress that he failed to notice the chair that was sat irresponsibly.

_Fuck_

“Jihoon!”

Soonyoung rushed to Jihoon’s side who held his knee close to his chest, eyes shut in pain. Soonyoung examined the younger’s knee and found a small scratch at the center. Soonyoung guided him to stand up and led him to sit on the couch. He took their first aid kit and started to clean the other’s wound.

He covered it up with a tiger-printed band aid afterwards.

“Are you good?” Soonyoung asked as he put the first aid kit away. Jihoon groaned when he touched the covered-up wound, “It stings a bit”.

“You want me to kiss it better?” Soonyoung asked as he proceeded to look for Jihoon’s missing lyric sheets. _What did he just ask?_

“I’m sorry but what?” Jihoon asked in confusion. Soonyoung went back from where he was looking on the fridge. A stack of lyric sheets in his grasp. He handed them to Jihoon.

“When I was young, Mom said kisses make it better” Soonyoung answered as he examined the papers with Jihoon. The shorter then looked at him; “Aren’t we too old for that?”, he asked.

Soonyoung chuckled at his response, “We won’t know if we don’t try right?”. Jihoon pondered for a moment as he stared at the older who was still looking at his lyric sheets.

_It’s childish as fuck but why do I want to agree? What the hell…_

“Yeah okay” Jihoon answered without thought. Soonyoung then averted his gaze to him and smiled a little. He set down the papers on his side and held on to Jihoon’s knee lightly. He bent down to its level and blew on it lightly.

“I hope Jihoonie’s wound won’t hurt anymore” He said with a smile before pressing a light kiss on his knee. Jihoon could feel his cheeks heating up so he immediately shrugged the other off, “This is so childish”.

Soonyoung’s cackles were interrupted when his phone beeped. His eyes widened as he stood up to grab his stuff. Jihoon could hear him cursing and mumbling how late he is for dance practice. Jihoon shook his head as he continued to look for his lyric sheet from the pile.

“See you later Ji!” Soonyoung screamed as he ran out of the door.

The incident was left unspoken afterwards. Their lives continued on like a flowing wind. Soonyoung and Jihoon still spoke like they usually do. Acted like they usually do.

Him and Seungcheol walked to their shared history classes. Though they both hated that subject to the fucking core because it is boring as hell, they still both endure it for the grades. Seungcheol endures it because of his crush but that’s beside the point.

“Did you finish that man’s homework? Damn him for giving 3 at once” Jihoon asked. Seungcheol shook his head, “How the fuck do you answer 3 home works at once?”.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t ask us to check it all at once” Jihoon said as he rolled his eyes. They both entered their classroom and sat at their seat near the back. Their class president, Jeonghan then came in the room.

“No prof for today. Free cut period” He announced and everyone rejoiced. They all packed up their things and headed out of the classroom. Jihoon and Seungcheol were both hungry so they went to their café to grab some snacks.

They sat at the bleachers of their school yard, watching the volleyball players practice.

“Luckily, the old man is out” Jihoon was relived. “It’s a sign that I shouldn’t rush it” Seungcheol intervened. They both hummed in agreement. Seungcheol then realized something he forgot.

“Fuck, I left my cough meds in my locker. I’ll be right back Ji” Seungcheol said as he ran towards the locker area which was right across the field. Jihoon took out his history notebook to continue working on his home works.

“Jihoon look out!”

Jihoon raised up his head which was a bad idea. The volleyball hit his forehead squarely making him fall backwards. Luckily, they were only sat on the bench and he didn’t fall too high.

Seungcheol rushed towards Jihoon together with Jeonghan. They both helped him to sit up straight. Jeonghan checked the younger’s head for any injury. A small scratch and lump were visible on the side of his head.

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay?” The class president asked. Seungheol dusted off his friends clothes and body. Jihoon looked at them hazily, a hand holding on to his head, “Feel dizzy”.

“Let’s bring him to the clinic” Jeonghan said as he guided Jihoon on Seungcheol’s back. He picked up the younger’s things as they both hurried off to the clinic.

They let them sit on the school bed and looked for the nurse. Junhui, the nurse’s assistant was the only one there so he patched up his forehead.

“On a scale of 1-5, how dizzy are you Jihoon-ssi?” Junhui asked as he looked for a medicine for dizziness. Jihoon thought off for a moment since he felt like his head was spinning like hell.

“Uhh, 3? I think” Jihoon answered with a groan. He laid down on the bed as he watched Junhui approached him with a capsule and a piece of paper on his hands.

“Yeah, I think he should go home for now. Take him home or call someone to take him. Let him rest and drink lots of water. If he’s still feeling dizzy in the next 12 hours, take him to the hospital” Junhui instructed as he wrote a letter that can allow him to go home early. “I’ll just get this signed then you can go home”, Junhui then left the clinic leaving the three inside.

“Shall I call Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked earning a nod from him. He then stepped out of the room for a moment to call the other. A few moments after, Seungcheol, Junhui and Soonyoung came in the clinic. The latter went striding towards Jihoon’s bed and examined the younger’s face.

“Hey, Jihoon. Can you stand up?” Soonyoung asked worriedly. “Head hurts” Jihoon groaned as he rubbed his temple. Soonyoung then helped him sit up as he examined the scratch. Jihoon hissed in pain when Soonyoung slightly grazed above it.

Soonyoung murmured a small apology as he hooked his arms under Jihoon’s legs and on his back, carrying him bridal style. Jihoon wanted to argue about the position but then again, his head was still feeling hazy so he just let the older do what he wants and simply just laid his head on his shoulder.

They all headed towards the parking lot where Soonyoung’s car was parked. He laid the other on the passenger seat and placed their things on the back seat. He thanked the older ones before zooming off towards their shared apartment.

He settled him on the younger’s bed and helped him take off his shoes and his school uniform. He changed him into comfortable clothes before settling down on his side. He looked at Jihoon who’s eyes were drowsy.

“I don’t get the fact that you’re still feeling hazy when you only got hit by a volley ball on the forehead” Sonnyoung acquired. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the older’s statement. “You know I easily get migraines, right? It was fucking hot outside then cold in the clinic. Put two and two together”

Soonyoung sighed as he threaded his fingers on the younger’s hair. He does experience migraines a lot and the sudden temperature did not help at all. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before exiting the younger’s room.

Jihoon opened his eyes and sat up immediately. He looked at the door where Soonyoung left and pressed a hand over the spot where the older kissed.

“What the fuck was that?” Jihoon murmured. A weird feeling was surging on the pit of his stomach to which he does not know what the fuck to call it.

He huffed and laid down abruptly on his bed. He took out his phone and decided to take matters onto Google (it’s a dumb idea do not follow).

_‘What does it mean when your bff kissed you’_

_‘He likes you’, ‘He wants to date you’, ‘They have deep feelings for young’_

Jihoon immediately shut off the tab as he thought about what the web has said. _Ridiculous_ was what Jihoon had called the answer. He can’t imagine Soonyoung liking him what the hell has google been giving him as answers?

He forcefully shut off the thought and decided to just sleep it off. Maybe dozing off will help him get his shit together and maybe forget about the kiss.

Okay, that did not help at all.

He shuffled and rolled around his bed, trying to make himself fall asleep. He huffed before sitting up against the headboard. He grabbed his phone and decided to ask Seungcheol about it.

_Jihoon: What does it mean when your friend kissed you?_

_Jihoon: Asking for a friend…_

_Seungcheol: Woah you have friends? Surprising_

_Jihoon: Shut up :))_

_Seungcheol: lmao neways for your “friend”_

_Seungcheol: It means he likes you dumbass_

_Seungcheol: Simple as that_

_Jihoon: Even if it’s only on the forehead?_

_Jihoon: And it’s not for me dumbass_

_Seungcheol: Sure, keep telling yourself that_

_Seungcheol: And what’s up with the forehead lol_

_Seungcheol: He could’ve kissed you straight on the cheek or for better the lips ;)_

_Jihoon: Fuck you camel ass bitch_

_Seungcheol: Omg r u salty coz you want it on the neck ;)_

_Seungcheol: Or maybe lower????? ;)_

“Seungcheol this nasty bitch” Jihoon cursed. Eyebrows furrowed and cheeks red.

_Jihoon: You nasty bitch_

_Jihoon: This is why Jeonghan doesn’t like your flat ass_

_Seungcheol: I’ll have you know that my ass is rounder than a watermelon hoe_

_Seungcheol: In which you can’t relate :)_

_Seungcheol: but yeah you gotta give me more deets_

_Seungcheol: I don’t have any fucking idea why Soonyoung kissed you on the forehead_

_Jihoon: He said kisses make the sting of the wound disappear_

_Seungcheol: Aww, how sweet_

_Seungcheol: Sweeter than my mother aww_

_Jihoon: Shut up it was cute ok_

_Seungcheol: You just acknowledged that what he did was cute_

_Seungcheol: lmao are you whipped for your bff_

“Jihoon, are you awake?” Soonyoung’s voice boomed from behind the door. Jihoon hid his phone under his pillows and stood up to open the door.

“What’s up?” Jihoon asked as soon as he opened the door. Soonyoung smiled at him, “I ordered dinner for us. Come and eat so you can drink your meds” Soonyoung urged as he pulled on Jihoon’s arm and led him to their dining area.

Jihoon thought back to what Seungcheol was saying. Which was fucking impossible in his books. He shrugged off all his thoughts before he gets more confused as he already is.

Weeks passed and Jihoon was more confused.

The fact that he keeps on bumping into some random stuff and tripping somewhere and end up with a bruise. He had no idea why the fuck he was so clumsy.

Everybody seems to have noticed this new found clumsiness of him.

“The fuck Jihoon? You have a new bruise on your arm” His friend Wonwoo pointed out. He looked at his arm and saw a bruise near his forearm. His light skin tone made it 3 times more noticeable than what Jihoon would like.

“Must’ve been from when I bumped on the door earlier” Jihoon said as he recalled himself running across the hallay and bumping on the door of their room in a hurry to get in class on time.

Seungcheol raised a brow.

“You are awfully clumsy these days Hoon. What’s up with you?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon merely shrugged as an answer since, he also has no fucking idea why the fuck he is that clumsy.

“Hey” Jeonghan’s voice resonated from behind them. Soonyoung, Jisoo and Junhui (whom Jeonghan befriended after the incident) following behind him. They all sat down and Jihoon swore he saw Seungcheol straightening up his back when Jeonghan sat beside him.

“Will I ever see the day when Jiihoon doesn’t have a new bruise?” Jisoo sighed when he saw the bruise on the other’s forearm. Soonyoung then held onto his arm and inspected the bruise. He gave the younger a look as if asking how he got it.

“Bumped onto a door earlier” Jihoon said as he sipped on his juice. Soonyoung rolled his eyes before caressing the bruise lightly. He then held it up and pressed a kiss on it and set it down lightly.

Then, he started to eat as if nothing happened. Conversing with Junhui who had a knowing look on his eyes.

Jihoon could feel 4 pairs of eyes staring at him mischievously. He payed them no mind and continued to eat. As if it’s something new anyway.

That’s right. Light kisses were their thing now. Or if you can call it a “thing” between the two of them. Every time Jihoon obtains a new wound, scratch, bruise or a mere sting somewhere, Soonyoung would press a kiss on it immediately.

Jihoon was confused on why his best friend was doing it but he never had the courage to actually ask him. He didn’t want to make things awkward for them nor assume some type of shit related to kisses.

Instead, he just chose to let the older do it to him. He doesn’t want to admit it but the older’s kisses make his cheeks burn and butterflies were like flying in his stomach. Something unexplainable for him but to his friends, they all know.

“Babe! Soonyoung!” a new voice called. Minghao then joined the group and immediately gave a kiss to his boyfriend, Junhui. Seungcheol pouted at the younger’s actions. “Wow, I’m not jealous at all. Really, no”.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a coward, you wouldn’t have to be so jealous” Mingyu who came with Minghao said as he sat next to Wonwoo. Seokmin who was also was with them nodded along to Mingyu’s words. “How does it feel to be a third wheel for 2 couples and 1 couple-like hyung?”

“Fucking awful ugh. I don’t get how Hannie and Chan could endure this shit. Even worse when Seungkwan and Hansol would be here” Seungcheol whined. Jeonghan and Jisoo just laughed at him.

“Try to flirt with your crush so you won’t be so jealous” Jisoo said and giving a knowing glance towards Jeonghan’s side who was busy eating his strawberries. The others on the table nodded along with him.

“Minghao hyung, I didn’t tell you to go here to flirt with Junhui hyung. I told you to drag them to practice you fuck” Chan’s presence was made known when he came up shaking his head. He pulled Soonyoung, Junhui and Minghao up to stand, “Hobi hyung and Jimin hyung texted the gc. Let’s go before they go ape shit in practice later”

The couple immediately grabbed their things and rushed out with Chan. Soonyoung drank from his bottle first before heading out.

Well, not before saying goodbye to Jihoon.

“See you later Ji. Hopefully, you don’t have a new bruise by then” He said and ruffled the younger’s hair. Chan yelled at him again so he ran immediately towards his group mates. When Jihoon gazed back, he was met withy the other’s judging stares.

“How many more kisses will it take before you actually tell him you like him?” Jeonghan asked bluntly. “I don’t like him. What are you talking about?” Jihoon defended earning a loud laugh from the others.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that”

“Like we believe you”

“If Seungkwan was here, he would’ve roasted you harder”

Jihoon huffed and crossed his arms. He was practically murdering them in his head especially Seungcheol the hypocrite who laughed as if he had already confessed to Jeonghan.

“Maybe a kiss on the lips will help him confess” Jisoo wondered as he laid his head on Seokmin’s shoulder. “Okay let’s not get too far ahead. Jihoon doesn’t even acknowledge his feelings yet” Mingyu contradicted.

“Bet you 2,000 won they’ll be having a mukbang at their dorms later” Seokmin dared. “What mukbang? Like literal eating?” Wonwoo inquired earning a shake on the head from Seokmin.

“Like making out and stuff. Eating each other’s faces?” Seokmin answered. Jeonghan and Jisoo both choked at the younger’s answer. “Where the fuck did you learn that shit?” Seungcheol asked as he handed a water bottle to Jeonghan.

“I am really concerned for you kids but also the fact that Seungcheol only gave Jeonghan a bottle and not Jisoo” Jihoon said. “I have a boyfriend, I can manage. Let Seungcheol flirt for his virgin arse’s sake” Jisoo answered.

“We’re more concerned about your kissy relationship but go off I guess” Mingyu stated as he dodged a flying empty bottle towards him.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were both at home when Jihoon’s biggest accident happened when they were both in their dorms. Though not totally big but very much life changing as to describe.

“What should we get for dinner Ji?” Soonyoung asked as he scrolled through the food delivery app looking for something good to eat. Jihoon pondered for a moment, still undecided “Anything that goes good with rice works”.

“Does hot pot sound good?” Soonyoung asked earning a hum from Jihoon. Momentarily, the food arrived the same time the rice was cooked. Soonyoung proceeded to fix the table as he waited for Jihoon to finish washing up.

They both sat down and started to eat. Jihoon flipped his rice first before eating anything. Soonyoung on the other hand got too excited with the cola that he splashed some on a part of his hoodie.

“Clumsy ass” Jihoon murmured but his murmurs died down when Soonyoung got and of his slightly wet hoodie leaving him in his muscle tee. Jihoon gulped down a lump of rice immediately.

He averted his gaze when Soonyoung brushed his hair out of his face and sat down in front of him.

“Jihoon are you ok? You’re looking a bit red” Soonyoung asked as he reached out his hand towards Jihoon. Jihoon immediately moved away, almost stumbling from his seat.

“Just fine” Jihoon answered immediately and scooped a spoonful of rice and shoving it in his mouth immediately. His gaze was unfocused as he tried to look for a distraction. He immediately spotted the hot pot and opted for a bite.

“Ji, it’s hot be careful”

Jihoon almost stumbled back at how **hot** the hot pot had been. He forgot how Soonyoung heated it once more and how his rice was also mildly hot. He searched for something cold and Soonyoung immediately handed him a glass of ice-cold water.

He downed it immediately as Soonyoung soothed him by palming his back. Jihoon breathed out and sat back tiredly. The hotness of his insides had not gone and he still wanted probably 3 more glasses.

Jihoon stood up, went to their fridge and took the ice cubes inside. He popped one inside and sighed. Him and Soonyoung bot sat on their couch as he hoped for the ice cubes to soothe the heat.

“Did the ice cubes work?” Soonyoung asked nonchalantly as he took one in his fingers, playing with it lightly. He gave a sharp gaze to Jihoon as he awaited for his answer. Jihoon then nodded at him, unable to form words.

“I know what can help it better” Soonyoung said as he smirked. Jihoon looked at him quizzically, curious as to what the older has up his sleeves.

Soonyoung took the partially melted ice cube to his lips and pressed it to the younger’s own.

Jihoon’s eyes widened as he tried to process what the fuck was happening right now. Soonyoung’s lips moved on his own, as if trying to deepen the kiss. Jihoon lost all his senses once he opened his lips for the older.

To fuck with thinking. Soonyoung’s kisses were the answer.

Their kisses turned heated and suddenly, Jihoon feels hot all over again. Soonyoung held his waist and lifted him to sit on his lap and giving them a more comfortable position as he rested on the couch. Jihoon’s hands were all over the other: on his hair and on his arms.

The ice had already melted but their kisses stayed impatient. Tongue tied, saliva mixed and minds clouded. As if nothing else had mattered right now. Only them and their lips connected.

When Soonyoung pulled off, Jihoon chased him. The both looked at each other as they panted heavily. Jihoon ran his tongue on his lips earning a grin from the older.

“Does it still hurt Ji?” Soonyoung asked in a teasing tone. Jihoon rolled his eyes as he hid his face on the older’s neck. Soonyoung laughed at how cute the smaller had been after the kiss.

Soonyoung’s laughs halted making Jihoon curious. He lifted up his head and saw him looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“How many more kisses will I have to give you for you to realize that I like you huh?” Soonyoung asked making Jihoon’s jaw slack. He definitely did not see that coming.

He lifted up his hand and caressed the older’s cheek. He planted a light kiss on Soonyoung’s right cheek before answering, “Maybe another one would do. Preferably longer” Jihoon grinned.

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled as he too grinned at him. He leaned in and they both met each other half way. Both had a smile as they kissed once more.

“Pay up fuckers. I told y’all, they’d be kissing by the end of the day” Seokmin bragged once Jihoon and Soonyoung arrived at their table. Hands clasped together.

“How do you even know they did?” Hansol asked as he huffed and took 2,000 won from his wallet. The others groaned as well as they too gave out their shares.

“Duh, Jihoon shared with us. Plus, the steamy details” Jeonghan grinned as him and Seokmin divided the money equally. “Thanks, Jihoon” Jeonghan said as he laughed with Seokmin.

“I hate y’all. Why the fuck would you bet over a kiss?” Jihoon pouted earning him another kiss from his boyfriend. He looked at his side and saw Soonyoung smiling at him. He smiled back and ppecked him on the lips once more.

“Okay, I am out of here” Seungkwan announced and stood up. The others followed suit as they all scattered to different tables leaving the two on their own.

“Wanna kiss a lot to take revenge baby?” Soonyoung asked with an evil glint. Jihoon grinned as he leaned in and took the initiative.

“Gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol this fic was so fun to write even though i forgot to write a few times but thankfully, i finished it with full satisfaction so yeah hope you had fun reading!


End file.
